Mabel
by Noel Shade
Summary: When a strange girl showed up in Camelot, the only thing Merlin could think was 'I hope this isn't another assassin after the prince' (can you tell I'm terrible at summaries) (implied attempt non-con in chapter two)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, people quick A/N. If anyone's reading this I'm sorry, I am dyslexic, which I know isn't an excuse. I do use Grammarly, but it's not perfect. I always forget to put commas and full stops. (yes, I'm British) I also can't spell to save my life, I do use spell check but again, not a perfect system, also please go easy on me this is my first story. thanks bye_**

 **A/N I don't own Merlin if I did there would be a sequel and Merlin and Arthur would have hooked up or at the very least I would have given Merlin someone to love him that didn't die, and Merlin wouldn't have rejected Mordred's friendship on the word of a dragon who had no business meddling**

Mabel

I was sitting on a stone wall, 'a strange girl in a strange city' I thought to myself looking around watching people walk by; no-one seemed to notice me which, to be honest, I was grateful for. I was in hiding after all wouldn't do me well if I were noticeable. I saw a well-off man probably a lord come out with his servant who was tacking up the Lord's horse and I saw what most people probably wouldn't an amused glint in the Lord's eyes when his servant called him a 'clot-pole', I let a small smile grace my lips. I sensed someone in the trees, my powers were always attuned to the world around me, I couldn't let my guard down even if I wanted to. Still, it was my immediate reaction to look. I know paranoid, but I have every right to be. There was a man in the shadows of the trees, with an arrow, it was pointed at the lord I was observing before, no it couldn't be. An assassin? I had to get out of here before he saw me. I got down from the wall looked back at the assassin he aimed the arrow once more than shot the arrow

~line break~

I woke with a start, I was in a strange room I could see lots of antidotes, so I guessed I was in a physician's room and judging by the stone walls I assumed the court physician, I couldn't remember why I was in there. What had I gotten myself into this time? Then an elderly man walked into the room and noticed me staring back at him.

"Sire she's awake" he called out of the room and the lord I saw before came in. I suddenly remembered what happened instead of running away like I had planned I pushed some lord out of the way of the arrow getting hit myself. Darn my sense of morality, I should have known I couldn't just run away when someone was about to get hurt. I was slightly worried because well not a lot of lords take kindly to peasants pushing them, even if it is to save their Lord walks through the door He didn't seem angry, thank the gods, he seemed worried, and that was just bazar a prince worried about a peasant girl, whom he had never met before. Wait, prince, where did that come from? The servant did call him sire could this be the prince, soon to be king, of Camelot, wow I saved the life of a prince. I moved my right arm slightly a sharp pain went through it, I flinched slightly.

"Don't move that arm I spent a good portion of an hour stitching that wound up, I don't want all my hard work to come undone. Understand?" The old man, who I could now place as the physician, asked me. I nodded, to show my understanding, but he just raised his eyebrow at me, weird. Suddenly the servant from before, the one who got away with calling the prince a 'clot-pole'. Wait it was weird enough the servant getting away with calling a lord that but the prince, wow. came in.

"Arthur the guard is downstairs with an update said it was 'for the prices ears only' and wouldn't tell me anything else," he said putting air quotes up. Arthur looked back at me then at the physician "tell me if there are any changes" he ordered, then left. The servant looked at me, his eyes drawn to my necklace almost as if he knew, but he couldn't, could he? Was he magical? Surely not, not here in Camelot, that would be suicide! The only reason I'm here is that I know it's the last place anyone would look for me. He gave his head a shake and looked at the physician.

"Gaius, how is she? She's not hurt, is she?" he asked," she jumped in front of an arrow, what do you think?" the physician now identified as Gaius asked, raising that eyebrow again. The boy looked thoroughly chastised and before he could say anything Gaius interrupted,

"from what I have diagnosed she'll be fine. She won't have use of her arm for a while, but it's not infected and there wasn't too much blood loss, always a concern in cases like these. It's also my professional opinion that she doesn't make a habit out of jumping in front of arrows, even if it is to save our prince" he explains giving me the eyebrow again. I have the decency to blush, cursing my morality again. The prince walks back in the room.

"Have the guards caught him yet?" asked the boy, a glint in his eye "no he seems to have left the city which is strange considering he didn't kill his target" answered Arthur looking at me, a glint going through his eye as well, seriously? What's with all these glints? "Is she alright to go home yet?" the prince askes Gaius

"no, I want to keep her overnight for observation, she did pass out, and whilst I don't suspect a concussion I want to be sure" Gaius answered. "very well, remember I want to be kept up to date on her condition" and with that statement he left the room again.

I flinch slightly at the sound of the door slamming "sorry about him, Arthur's just stressed at the moment, we have this fancy feast tonight that Arthur is supposed to host. So, this assassin couldn't have picked a worse night if he tried" the boy explained to me, with a ghost of a smile on his face. "so, you've been awfully quite whilst we talk about you, it's strange. I mean I'm not complaining but I would like to at least know your name" he asks without directly asking I smile at him, I like this boy he's sweet, which is usually not something I encounter I look around for a piece of parchment to write down my name. When I remember my arm is useless at the moment, I gesture to it, trying to convey that I won't be able to tell him, he looks confused for a moment but seems to get the message.

"Right, I forgot when Gaius removed your top to assess the wounds, we noticed the scarring on your neck, are you mute?" he asked I looked away nodding. I hate that scar, but it's easy just to show people it rather than trying to explain why I don't speak. The boy looked at me sympathetically and started to say something when the prince came back in "Merlin I need your help getting ready if you're finished helping Gaius" he said leaving again without waiting for an answer from the boy, Merlin, who just rolled his eyes at me and followed the prince out.

~line break~

A few hours later I was standing it the doorway to the courtroom. Gaius had finally left me alone, so I took the chance to escape, for I couldn't stay here, surely the assassin saw me. Even if he didn't I have to get out of here, I can't put these people at risk. I just wanted to see the boy, Merlin, and the prince before I left but then I feel a presence behind me and something sharp pressed against my back

"I would think twice about making any commotion unless of course, you want everyone in that room to die" I heard a man say behind me. I didn't even hesitate, I just followed him outside as soon as we reached the courtyard he said

"now that we're alone I can kill you without any witnesses" he smirked whispering a spell and suddenly he was holding a ball of flame "but if by some miracle you do survive, the poison I laced the arrow with will kill you. It will take longer, and it's definitely more painful but it's a good back up. I know it sounds cruel, but I've never been the best shot, this way all's I had to do was hit my target. Alas, you got in my way, at first, I was furious but then I took a proper look at you, and low and behold Mable Darkthorn, did you know that you're at the top of every assassin's list? The money, not to mention the notoriety I would get for killing you, it's enough to make a grown man weep"

he monologed I was aware that I had assassins after me, but I had no idea I was at the top of their wanted list. "well, I could just leave the poison to do its job, but I want the satisfaction of killing you myself, goodbye little girl" he said shooting the fireball in his hand at me.

I closed my eyes, the thought of saving myself silenced by the knowledge of the poison that would kill me anyway. I waited for it to hit me, but it didn't. I opened my eyes and there he was, Merlin standing in front of me, his hand raised, his eyes golden. I knew it, he has magic. Even though he was at risk, for all he knew, I could have reported him to the prince, but he still risked his life for me, a complete stranger.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here a knight come to save a damsel in distress. I really don't care if I have to kill you too" said the assassin shooting another fireball this time at Merlin, who was too busy protecting me to notice. I wouldn't let that happen, I wouldn't be the reason he died. I felt a familiar warmth go through my body, I felt my eyes fill with a familiar golden glow. The fireball exploded, sending all three of us flying. And for the second time today I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Merlin if I did there would be a sequel and Merlin and Arthur would have hooked up or at the very least I would have given Merlin someone to love him that didn't die, and Merlin wouldn't have rejected Mordred's friendship on the word of a dragon who had no business meddling**

 **Any way introducing mind speak in this chapter (y'know that thing kid Mordred did) so:**

"blah blah" normal speaking

 _"blah blah"_ mind speak

 **One last thing I promise in this fic Arthur will know about magic (mainly because he and Merlin are totally getting it on behind closed doors J.K (I wouldn't know how to write smut even if I tried) this story will be gen Arthur and Merlin will be close but can be seen as bro-ship if you want)**

I awake to familiar stone walls and the scent of potions. My head, ouch. The rest of my body, ouch doesn't even begin to describe it. I look around and see Merlin in the bed next to me, still asleep. Further looking proves there is no one else in the room.

I take my chance to leave again if the encounter earlier proved anything, it was that I had to get out of here, now, staying would put everyone in danger. I make it halfway to the door when a voice stops me "leaving already?" Merlin questioned.

I turned to him, I knew he wouldn't understand, even if I could tell him. I just shake my head and continue my way out. "Mabel Darkthorn interesting name" he states casually, I freeze. If he knows my name, that means he must have heard what the assassin said earlier.

"yes, I heard everything earlier. Don't worry your secrets are safe with me, although Arthur would be jealous that his number one spot on the assassin's list has been boosted by you. Also, Gaius found a cure for the poison you're not going to die anytime soon" he smiles so casually as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"However," he starts, and I knew there would be a catch. "I do have a few questions for you and now I know you have a way of communicating with me," he says tapping his forehead

He wants me to use mind speak? I glance quickly at the door, "it's the middle of the night no one is going to interrupt us" Merlin says seeing my action.

I sigh, sitting back onto the bed with a nod of my consent "ok, first things first, is your name actually Mable?" he asks simply

 _"yes, it is"_ I project back to him, it's been a while since I've done this.

He smiles "well than Mabel how old are you" I can tell he's holding back.

 _"I'm twelve, you know you don't have to hold back, ask me whatever you want"_

Maybe that was a bit forward, but I hate it when people treat me with kid gloves.

Merlin looks at the door "okay, how did a young girl like yourself get to be at the top of every assassins list?" not holding back in the slightest, well that is what I asked for

 _"My dad was a very influential person, not royalty but pretty close to a lot of royalty, they were healers who never aligned themselves with a kingdom._

 _My father was credited with saving the lives of countless lords and ladies in all kingdoms, except for Camelot, for he used magic to heal and would have been executed if he tried it here._

 _He's also saved the life of king Cenred on one occasion. My sister has always known about my gift and she accepted me, even though she had no magic of her own. That is until our father died, I don't know why but she was convinced I killed our father, who in turn convinced the king we were staying with at the time, my father having finished helping deliver the kings heir the night before he died, the king was angry and quickly sent word to the other kingdoms._

 _When the kingdoms learnt of my treachery, that I had killed the man who had helped countless lords, ladies, princes and many more, they all donated towards my 'capture'._

 _Word spread quickly among the underworld of the price on my head, and here we are now, hiding in the one place no magical would dare to."_

Throughout my story, I could see Merlin's face get darker.

"Did you? Kill your father I mean?" he asked, and I could already tell that he didn't believe that

I shook my head anyway.

 _"we were attacked in the middle of the night; our father had taken us out to the forest just outside the castle saying. 'after 40 hours helping with the labour he needed fresh air and some time with his girls'. They took our supplies and tried to take me, I tried to fight them off without much luck. That's when my farther interfered, getting himself stabbed, the bandits took what they could grab and ran, not before slitting my throat 'not leaving any witnesses', that's when my ambient magic kicked in, searing the wound closed, unfortunately too slow to save my voice, but fast enough to save my life."_

If anything, Merlin's face got darker during this part of the tale especially when I mentioned them 'Taking me'. (A/N yes this can be seen as attempted non-con which is why the warning is in place but actually, I do mean take her in the literal sense of kidnapping)

 _"I have to leave if I don't they will find me because on the low chance Mr Assassin didn't tell his friends where to find me my sister knows how I think. She'll eventually figure out where I am"_ I get up smile at Merlin _"Thank you for saving me I'm sorry for any trouble it may have caused_ " I bow to him and then walk towards the door every intent on leaving

"Wait, what if I told you we could help you, we could tell Arthur what happened, obviously leaving out the parts about the magic if you don't feel comfortable telling him about that, just know he won't hurt you if you do tell him. He is not his father, he understands that magic is not evil. I have been slowly weaning him into the information I have magic. I was actually planning on telling him during our hunting trip yesterday but then well, you happened" Merlin said with an easy smile.

Maybe they could help me maybe I wouldn't have to run anymore this past year has been one nightmare after the next. Never feeling safe anywhere always looking over my shoulder never letting my guard down. A flicker of hope ignites in my chest, I want this someplace safe someplace to call home again but as quickly as the hope flares I douse it I can't let them get hurt because of me not to mention the repour prince Arthur and Camelot would get for harbouring me, no I wouldn't let that happen

" _I'm sorry but no. I'm sure you could help me but I'm doing fine on my own. I can't, no I won't drag you into my mess, I won't have you getting hurt because of me. It's fine if it comes down to it I do have an escape plan"_ I tell him truthfully I know that the only way I could possibly escape is by ending my own life because at this point ending my sister's would do nothing, the situation spiralled so much that she isn't even in control anymore, it's not in anyone's control which is annoying because of course there's not an easy fix to the problem why would there be

"I'll have you know we can protect ourselves. Gods, I protect Arthur's life from a lot worse than some assassins on a weekly basis, which he doesn't know about, he would insist that he doesn't need my protection, silly Prince would be dead within the month. Don't tell him I said that, he would never let me live it down. Anyway, please let us help you I can't just sit here and do nothing whilst I know you're out there possible captured maybe dead. You're worried about us being hurt because of you but if I let you go anything that happens to you will be on my head. So, if you leave now, I'll follow you, I won't have your death on my hands" he looks so sincere and I can tell that this wouldn't be the first time he's taken on the duty of protecting another, like he said he appointed himself as the princes guardian and judging by the fact the prince is still alive he's doing a pretty good job at it.

As I'm about to answer the door slams open just behind me, and in comes the Prince looking livid.


End file.
